The present invention is related to power distribution systems, and in particular to intelligent power distribution systems.
Electrical power distribution systems employed in vehicles such as aircraft provide for the redundant distribution of power from a plurality of power sources to a plurality of loads. Each load is associated with one of a plurality of power distribution buses, which in turn is connected to one of the plurality of power sources. The system is redundant in that if one of the power sources fails, another one of the plurality of power sources can be used to supply the power distribution bus with power. In this power distribution topology, all loads connected to a particular power bus are supplied with power from a single power source.
However, a drawback of this topology is some loads create transients on the power distribution bus that can adversely affect the loads connected to the same power distribution bus. Typically, large (and therefore expensive) filters are required to reduce the effects of those transients.